survivormarylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Force to be Reckoned With
| episodenumber= 2/16 | firstbroadcast= April 30, 2018 | previous= "There Can Only Be One" | next= "Fool Me Once..." }} is the second episode of . The 19 remaining players build on early alliances and compete in a blindfold challenge. One player questions the authority of the tribe's leader. Challenges Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia Secret Scenes *'Austin the Firefighter:' Austin saves the tribal council setting by blowing out a candle. *'Sierra and Victoria go to NYC:' Sierra and Victoria are together for a volleyball tournament and missed the challenge. Sabrina texts Victoria the results of the challenge. Victoria believes she could have been an easy target had their tribe lost. She heard it was another really close challenge and she is relieved that won. Victoria and Sierra talk about Micah being Sierra's partner. Victoria would love to see Sierra get that advantage because Micah is a nice guy and not an untrustworthy person. Sierra doesn't think he will be a big target on . The two talk about how Victoria will not make an effort to work with her partner, Chris Thomas. Victoria talks in a confessional about how Sierra is the only person who knows about Chris Thomas being her partner. She also talks about how Sierra and her are closer than they seem and how their outside relationship will definitely help in the game of Survivor. *'Michelle trying to reason with Brandon:' Michelle believes all the guys think Chris LeCompte is the ringleader and that the tribe doesn't have to be run that way. Brandon confesses about how it's strange all of these new convenient plans come because Ryan is a target. Brandon tells Michelle that she doesn't need Ryan in this game because he can provide just as many connections as Ryan could. He tells her that this pitch isn't strong and that it isn't enticing enough to do. Michelle says that this is All-Stars and that big moves should be made but Brandon interjects saying that you have to be smart. Michelle confesses that she never wants to work with Brandon ever again. *'Evan's reaction to LeCompte's telling Ryan:' Chris LeCompte tells Micah, Evan and Jordan that he doesn't know what the other side is going to do. Evan confesses about Chris LeCompte's original plan to have him lie to Ryan, but Chris LeCompte tried to be honest and told Ryan which resulted in Ryan scrambling, which is what they were trying to avoid. Jordan tells the group that the five of them (including Eric) stick to the vote and make sure Ryan has the votes against him. Evan says Ryan has to go for him because he will go otherwise and also Ryan will still be coming after him. *'Micah and Shannon re-unite:' Shannon reached out to Micah and Micah believes they are a long-term thing. Shannon thinks that could happen but she initiated it just because she wanted to be able to warn Chris LeCompte and Eric if their name ever came up. Shannon says she loves Evan and Micah to death but she found out after their season that Evan thought about "backdooring" her and that she is a little more hesistant to work with him this time. She feels closer to Micah than Evan, but she is being cautious about if she wants to ride with them for the rest of the game. Micah confesses that the Sohcahtrio is back together. Shannon and Micah discuss how shady Evan was during their original season and how he should have called himself a villain. Micah wants to work with Shannon so that come merge time he'll know how people interacted both times. *'How we prove that the blindfolds work' Production almost jabs the contestants in the face to see if they flinch. Austin points out how Jordan and Evan holding hands is cute. Alex Berkow hits Shannon's hand by accident and scares her. Episode Title *The episode title was said by Jordan as he described his gameplay. **It was also said by Sabrina after won their second challenge in a row.